Daigo
For the card versions, see Vanguard Fighter, DAIGO / Legendary Star, DAIGO / Black DAIGO / Sanctuary Guard DAIGO. Daigo is a recurring guest character in the Cardfight!! Vanguard anime, and the main protagonist of the live action TV drama Stand Up! Vanguard and Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: The Three Games. He is a fictionalized version of and is played by the Japanese musician DAIGO. Biography Daigo makes his first appearance in the live action TV drama, Stand Up! Vanguard, as a wandering, self-proclaimed ally of justice, and a self-proclaimed genius, who claims to have studied at "HarvardA University", with a degree which reads "YOU ARE JUSTICE". He initially does not know how to play the Cardfight!! Vanguard card game, and his victories can be attributed to incredible luck. Happening upon a young boy called Hiroki Miura being bullied, he sets out to right this wrong, despite the boy's resistance. Through his convoluted efforts, he is hired as a teacher at Hiroki's school, as Hiroki's personal tutor, and finds a love interest in Hiroki's class teacher, Maria Kagami. Declaring himself Hiroki's apprentice at the game card, he convinces the boy to enter a tournament to stand up to his bullies. In the anime, not much is known about Daigo, except that he is famous for being a "legendary fighter". Daigo is a playful character and stands up for justice. During his anime debut during Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit, he is trapped in a space-time warp due to his clan, the Royal Paladin, being sealed away. This causes him to be the only Royal Paladin user until the conclusion of that season. He later reappears during Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker, where he offers a ride to Kourin Tatsunagi, when she was running late to perform in a school play. He is then caught up in the play in a villainous role, and fights Kourin. In the live action movie, Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: The Three Games, the same character as in the TV drama reappears as a teacher and colleague to Maria Kagami, and also as his school's Vanguard Club supervisor. Since his prior live action appearance, his deck, game skill, and reputation have improved to match his anime counterpart, and he demonstrates a vastly calmer playing style. As per a criminal group's demands, the police enlist him as the "adult who is strongest at Vanguard". He is then forced by bomb threat to participate in three games monitored by the criminals, including a puzzle, and a cardfight in which he could not use his own deck. Daigo makes his return in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis, where he appears as the final boss in Zoo Branch G Quest and fights Chrono Shindou. Deck Stand Up! Vanguard In the live action TV drama, Stand Up! Vanguard, Daigo uses a Royal Paladin deck lent to him by Hiroki Miura. The deck is centered around Majesty Lord Blaster, and includes unpredictable cards such as Sage of Guidance, Zenon. Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit In episode 83 of the anime, Daigo uses a Royal Paladin deck, with cards from Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel like White Dragon Knight, Pendragon, focusing on Soul Saver Dragon. Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker In episode 119 of the anime, Daigo uses a new Royal Paladin deck, with cards from the structure deck DAIGO Special Set. It centers around Sanctuary Guard Dragon and calling Grade 1 or lower units for the activation of Sanctuary Guard Dragon's Limit Break. Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: The Three Games In the live action movie, The Three Games, Daigo is forced to use an unmodified Dimensional Brave Kaiser Trial Deck, when forbidden to use his own deck. In this movie, Daigo's own deck is similar to his second anime deck, which centers around Sanctuary Guard Dragon. Unlike his anime deck, it contains Blaster Blade, a card considered extremely rare in the anime. Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis In Episode 10 of GIRS Crisis, Daigo adds new cards to help support his Sanctuary Guard deck like Battlesong Angel, Sanctuary Archer, and his new Grade 3 card, Sanctuary Guard Arc. With his new G-Unit, Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Regalie, it gives +3000 power to all of his units in the front row for each Grade 1 or less rear-guards in his field. Chants *Even if a great number of years pass your fighting spirit will never waver! Ride The Vanguard! White Dragon Knight, Pendragon! *Do a fantastic jump over the limit with a marvelous leap! Pendragon, Limit Break! *Guardian deity of the knights, give your power to Pendragon, the king who commands of all dragons! Superior ride The Vanguard! *Pure, proud knight! I ride White Dragon Knight, Pendragon! *Spread the wings, ancient white dragon knight! Pendragon, Glorious Wing Limit Break! *From the absolutely beautiful, sacred world, swoop down on luminous wings! Sanctuary Guard Dragon! *Generation Zone, released! My fate! My future! That's whatever I want it to be! Stride Generation! *Liberating the Generation Zone! My future! My destiny! They both depend on what you believe! Are you ready? Generation Stride! Gallery daigopic2.jpg|Daigo with White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Daigo2-1.jpg|Daigo in Stand Up! Vanguard Daigo - season 3.jpg|Daigo on his debut in Season 3 Daigo - Pendragon.jpg|Daigo with White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Daigo and Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon.png|Daigo and Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon Vgmb_007_cs1w1_720x405.jpg|Daigo with Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha Daigo & Sanctuary Guard Regalie.png|Daigo with Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Regalie Battles Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Royal Paladin Deck Users Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters